This invention relates generally to an article sorting system and, more particularly, to sorting articles, such as mail, into different bags or sacks at high throughput and high density.
In the past, rigid flappers were used in a rigid chute or pop-up belt transfer arrangement on a motorized roller conveyor, but there were several shortcomings of such systems including insufficient speed and sorting density.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,786 discloses a conveyer sorter apparatus which includes a conveyer having a diverting arm for intercepting articles to a holding area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,445 discloses a centrifugal rotary transfer apparatus for a multiple tray conveyor having spirally-shaped, conical supporting surfaces each having a pickup vane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,223 discloses a distribution-transferring device for articles to be conveyed incorporated in a conveyor for distributing articles. There is diverting for sorting horizontally from a conveyor onto perpendicular branch conveyors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,440 discloses a vibratory bowl feeder with automatic clean out function having a ramp formed on a bottom surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide high throughput and high density diversion of bagged products into different sacks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus to increase the efficiency of a mail sorting system.
These and other objects are accomplished according to the invention in which a rigid chute connected as an exit from a conveyor leads to a rotating bowl with an exit opening. An array of mail sacks are supported below the bowl. A rotary actuator is rotated to locate the exit opening above a destined mail sack. A package is diverted into any one of, a number of locations, e.g., four locations, in this manner.
The present invention provides a device and a method for receiving a sequence of small packages such as polybags or cartons and sorting them into different mail sack locations as required. Rotary actuators rotate a diverter bowl through 270 degrees thereby directing the flow of packages into, e.g., one of four or more location. Sensors may be used to confirm delivery to the appropriate location.
Thus, when an article is to be bagged into a selected bag at a selected multi-bag site, the product is diverted from the conveyor onto an exit chute from which it is fed into a rotating bowl having a lower exit opening. Below the bowl there is an arrangement of bags, such as four, and the bowl is controlled in its movement so that the exit opening is positioned above a chosen bag and the article falls by gravity through the exit opening of the bowl and into the selected bag.
The movement of the bowl to divert a selected article into a selected bag is timed so that the bowl is in its correct position for the delivery of the selected bag before the bag has passed completely through the bowl from its entrance opening at its upper end.
The present invention together with the above and other advantages may best be understood from the following detailed description of the embodiments of the invention illustrated in the drawings, wherein: